Inseperable
by Nomad043
Summary: THis is an HTTYD story revolving around the romantic realtionship between Astrid and Hiccup. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks Animation not me
1. Chapter 1

That day it was rainig in Berk, as usual, it rained nine months out of the year there. No one ever seemed to mind though, maybe it was just something you got used to. Hiccup never really did get used to it, he always found it harder to get through the day when it rained. Today was no exception of course, but when he saw her, his day got infinitely better.

"hey Hiccup!" the young blonde yelled as she ran up to the blacksmith.

"hey Astrid" he replied with a smile.

She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug that almost knocked him over because of his prostetic leg. He returned the affection by giving her a deep kiss. He told Gobber he was done for the day and Hiccup and Astrid left the shop hand-in-hand. They walked over to the seaside and walked along the shore, marveling at the oceans beauty.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Ya?" he replied

"Do you ever wonder if there are other villages out there, with more people and maybe even dragons of their own?" she asked, gazing out at the vast ocean in wonderment.

"Sometimes...I never really thought about it that much, I mostly think about you all day" he said witha smirk, trying to see if Astrid would fall for his flirting.

She did. Her cheeks turned slightly red and she giggled in embarrasement. This didnt last long until she grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss egerly and they stood there for several minutes, just kissing. Later they sat down and looked out at the sea, talking about this and that. Eventually Hiccup built a fire when it began to get dark and they were laying on the sand, side by side, gazing at the stars above in awe.

"I love you" Hiccup said, putting his hand on Astrids.

"I love you too Hiccup" she said, looking at him and squeezing his hand, she looked into his green eyes and he could tell she really meant it. She kissed him so passionately right then that he knew that they would never be seperated, that nothing could come between their love and that there was no obstacle they couldn't overcome together. They lay there and lost track of the time, eventually falling to sleep in each others arms as the sun set on the island of Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

A year, if he remembered correctly, yes, it had been a year since he had fought the darkness. He banished it from the land of Berk and from the sea itself. He should have remembered it, he did almost die after all. The brunette ran his fingers through his hair, recollecting the events of a year ago, he never would forget would he? Just like he wouldn't forget the battle with the Green Death almost two years ago that cost him his leg. He looked down at the prosthetic on the end of his leg, he had never really gotten used to it, his father and Gobber had told him he would eventually, and he had no doubt that he would, but he still couldn't help but think about it.

"Maybe it stopped raining" Hiccup said to himself.

He stepped outside to see if the earlier downpour had subsided, but it hadn't. He huffed in disappointment and sat down on his bed, arms crossed over his chest. He laid back and stared up at the rafters, hoping maybe Toothless would be there to cheer him up, but Toothless wasn't there, come to think of it he hadn't seen the dragon since the morning, and it was already late afternoon.

"He's always out doing something isn't he?" Hiccup muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really needed something to do. Then, entertainment came pounding on his door.

"Hiccup, Hiccup open the door right now!" came the familiar voice of his girlfriend. He was beginning to think the door would break open.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled running down the stairs.

He opened the door just as Astrid had her fist raised, ready to hit the door again. She was soaking wet, her hair sticking to her head, her boots trailing mud, and an angry face that looked straight at Hiccup. He took the hint and took her upstairs, put a blanket around her, and went downstairs to get something warm for her to drink. He found some water and warmed it over the fire. When he went upstairs he came in and saw that Astrid was curled up in the blanket and her clothes were drying on the frame of his bed. He blushed as he realized she was just in her undergarments, although she was concealed in the blanket. She smiled as he came in, her cheeks slightly red as well. He walked over to her and handed her the cup of water.

"Sooo… you mind telling me what you were doing out in the rain?" Hiccup asked as casually as he could as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well I was training in the forest" as she always was " and it started pouring, I was pretty far from the village so by the time I got here I was already soaking" Hiccup continued to listen " and if that wasn't bad enough, my parents weren't home so I ran over here" she said before letting out a sniffle.

"Ya my dad's gone too, do you know where they went?" Hiccup asked, finally noticing he hadn't seen his father Stoic the Vast all day, he was gone when he woke up.

"I think they went on some kind of fishing expedition, they'll probably be back tomorrow" she said, getting a little closer to Hiccup.

His face almost immediately turned tomato red. He backed away slightly, scooting to the end of his bed. She got closer still, a specific look in her eyes. He didn't know what to do in this situation, if he scooted anymore he would be on the floor.

" Uh- ah… what- ah what are you-" he squeaked, his voice cracking more than the floor boards when Toothless was in the house.

"Oh… nothing" she said, smiling, and looking around casually before quickly looking back at Hiccup, sitting uncomfortably on the end of his bed. She got so close their noses where almost touching.

"I- I uh- Ireallydontthinkweshoulddothis!" he blurted out at once, too quickly.

"Oh, why not?" she asked with a sad look, it was just to look hurt, because she soon had a big grin again.

"I don't really have the energy right now- so uh…" he said with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay, just let me do everything, you just relax." She said slyly as she reached for his pants and removed them.

"Wait what are you- OH HOLY CRAP!" he yelled, his voice getting high.

Then everything got very hazy and hard to remember. Hiccup woke up the next morning, Astrid laying next to him. She was smiling at him comfortingly.

"Good morning." She giggled and smiled at him even more.

"Hey… did we uh…?" he asked, trying to remember the events of yesterday.

"Oh you bet, it was amazing" she said laughing, rubbing a finger on his chest in a small circle.

"Oh, uh…okay…um" he stuttered, looking around nervously at nothing.

Before he could say anything else she snuggled up to him and kissed him. He kissed back, totally comfortable with the situation, which was rare. That's when he felt that feeling again, when he knew they were meant for each other, and that they would never be separated. He didn't even want to get up, he just wanted to lay there with her all day and forget about Berk, the villagers, responsibilities, and the whole world. He hoped they could lay there just a couple minutes longer, but then the front door opened downstairs.

"Hiccup, I'm back!" his father bellowed from downstairs "where are you son?"

"Coming dad!" he quickly got up and threw on some clothes "I'll be right back… with breakfast" he said to Astrid, smiling.

He ran downstairs in a rush and almost tripped down the whole flight of stairs. There his father stood, as soaking wet as Astrid was the day before. He was warming up by the fire pit.

"Hey dad, um… Astrid spent the night sooo…I'm gonna make some breakfast." he said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with the burly chief of the village.

"Hehehe, you sly dog you!" he laughed, a smirk forming on his face and he playfully punched his son in the shoulder.

"Wha- what?" Hiccup asked, trying to convince himself his father didn't know what had happened last night.

"Oh… nothing" he answered, looking around casually, pretending he was oblivious to the situation, but he wasn't stupid, he was the leader of Berk, the strongest man in the sea… probably, so he could tell when a couple of hormone raging teens were… "fooling around".

"So uh- how was the fishing expedition?" Hiccup asked, embarrassed and trying to change the subject.

"Oh fine, we found a few good spots, now… didn't you have some breakfast to make?" he asked smiling smugly.

"Ya- yes, so… gotta go dad see you later!" he said, leaving the room as quickly as he could without making it seem like he was uncomfortable, even though his father could probably tell anyway.

He went to the pantry and produced some bread, two smoked fish, and some cheese. He took it all upstairs on a large plate. When he got into his room he saw Astrid, sitting on his bed, fully dressed, smiling at him. He set the plate on the table in his room and walked up to her as she stood up. She punched him in the shoulder, she still did that occasionally.

"That… is for making me wait at the door yesterday… in the rain." Then she kissed him so deeply he would be thinking about it all day "that's… for everything else." She smiled and walked over to the table and started eating.

Hiccup sat down too, having an even bigger smile than Astrid. They finished their breakfast and got ready to go flying with everyone else. As they went downstairs, Stoic was playing with his Terror, Crispy, and a dried fish, he had grown very fond of that Terror over the years. They walked out before he could notice them and begin teasing again. As they walked to the mess hall he put his hand in Astrid's and she rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked through the village, as a couple, not caring what people thought or said. They would always be together, and that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness, darkness, pitch black, devouring, killing, eating him alive. Hiccup woke up screaming. He looked around the room, relieved that he was in his own house, and that the dream was just a dream, and not some horrifying reality. He looked at the scar on his chest, noticing he was soaked with sweat. The scar pulsed like a heart, full of darkness. He remembered when he got it, very clearly. He was just about to vanquish the darkness, when one last, horrible, bloodthirsty demon, lunged from the darkness and slashed his chest with its claws, before dying along with the darkness. Ever since he never felt the same. He never got used to it, just like many other things.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" he heard his father bellow as he stumbled up the stairs, still barely awake.

"Ya dad, I'm fine!" he hollered back.

He thought there was no point in staying in bed, so he got up and got an early start on the day. Just as he got out of bed a large black form plopped down in front of him. He screamed again and was so startled that he fell over, remembering the demon that gave him his scar. But this was no demon, it didn't even have piercing red eyes, instead it had big emerald eyes, much like the brunettes. He smiled when he realized it was his best friend Toothless the Nightfury.

"Morning buddy" he said smiling and rubbing the dragons head.

"What now?" he heard his father's tired and annoyed voice from downstairs.

"Nothing dad, Toothless just startled me."

"Hmph, I'll say!" his father answered, and Hiccup knew his dad found it funny.

Hiccup got dressed and went outside into the brisk morning air, the village was still silent, aside from the occasional dragon screech or a morning guard. The whole island was still covered in a thick morning mist. On his way to the blacksmith he saw Ruffnut and Fishlegs sharing kisses on a nearby rock. Fishlegs stopped and waved at Hiccup enthusiastically and smiling. Hiccup waved back and smiled nervously. Ruffnut didn't look happy about how Fishlegs just stopped paying attention to her.

"Hey! Am I your girlfriend, or is he?" she yelled pointing angrily at Hiccup.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say hi." Fishlegs said sadly and looked down.

"Aw, I could never stay mad at you!" she said smiling, her mood suddenly changing drastically.

They quickly forgot about Hiccups presence and went on doing their previous "business". Hiccup rolled his eyes and kept on walking. He crossed a few more houses and then ran into Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here, hehe" Snotlout said, a devious grin on his face.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes "what do you guys want?"

"Oh, nothing in particular" Snotlout said, shoving Hiccup.

"S-stop that" Hiccup demanded nervously.

"Or what?" Snotlout asked in a challenging tone as he glared at Hiccup. Then he shoved again, only this time Tuffnut was sticking his foot out and Hiccup fell over. They both cackled in amusement.

Hiccup got up, wiping the dirt off of his clothes "I said stop it" he said again, only this time in a firm tone.

"Oh, what's the chiefs puny little brat gonna do huh?" Tuffnut snapped as he shoved Hiccup again.

"I said **Leave Me Alone!" **Hiccup yelled. His eyes turned all black, his skin turned pale and his voice became deep and dark. Tuffnut and Snotlout took a few steps back, suddenly terrified.

"**Hahaha, what's wrong? I'm just the chiefs little brat, what can I do?" **he said in a dark voice as he stepped closer his muscles suddenly much bigger.

"Uh- ah... hehe, c'mon Hiccup, you- you know we were just kidding" Snotlout managed to spit out, eyes wide in horror.

Hiccup grabbed Snotlout by the throat, noticing that his fingers now had claws. **"I want you to get out of my sight, and if you ever confront me again, I swear, I'll slaughter you like sheep. And don't you dare even look at Astrid the wrong way, or I'll skin you and hang your bodies as ornaments." **Hiccup said releasing Snotlout. The two looked at each other and ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. moments later Hiccup was back to normal again. He rubbed his forehead and looked around in puzzlement.

He decided to deal with it later and proceeded to the blacksmith. When he got there Gobber was already working. They exchanged a few words and Hiccup got to work. By the time he was finished with his work for the day, it was still only morning. That's when he noticed that the only person he hadn't seen today, was the person he wanted to be with the most, his girlfriend, Astrid. He decided to leave the shop and go out in search of her. He decided to go check the forest first, which was where Astrid usually trained. On the way he ran into Ruffnut, who didn't look to happy.

"So, I heard you attacked my brother!" she said, scowling at him.

"I did?" Hiccup asked, looking extremely puzzled.

"Ya, I was as surprised as you are" she said with a scoff. "I'm gonna have to beat on you anyway, he was totally petrified of you, I have no idea why."

She began to approach him with a raised fist. Suddenly the darkness came over his eyes again. His skin was overcome by paleness, and his muscles began pulsing. Just as she was about punch him, he stopped her fist with his palm.

"**It's time for you to experience what your brother experienced"** he said in a dark voice as he began to compact her fist.

"Uh- ah- wait, wait...what are you doing?" she began exclaiming as he crushed her hand even more. Hiccup raised his clawed hand, about to cut Ruffnut into pieces.

"Hiccup, there you are!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him. Before he could place who it was, his girlfriend ran up and hugged his back. Suddenly, his eyes turned back to normal, his skin regained color, and his muscles flattened into their familiar small ratio. He released Ruffnuts hand and smiled, turned around and hugged his girlfriend.

"Your- you're a freak! I'm outta here!" Ruffnut nervously yelled as she began to take a step back, and then ran off.

"What the hell was that about?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I have no idea" Hiccup answered struggling to remember what had just happened.

"Well, no point to worry about it now" Astrid said smiling at him.

They spent the rest of the day together. First they went flying together, he didn't do that as much since he defeated the darkness a year ago. They flew over the sea to the old volcano, where the dragons used to nest, and where Hiccup had defeated the Green Death over two years ago. Then they went to the shore and Hiccup built a fire pit. They sat in front of the fire for hours, kissing, holding hands, and talking. Then Astrid suddenly had a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, stopping in puzzlement.

"Hiccup, y- your f- forehead..." Astrid stuttered, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"What about it" he asked feeling on his forehead, then he stopped dead, finally realizing what his girlfriend had seen. He had a pair of small horns protruding from his forehead.


End file.
